minecraft_story_mode_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tragedy of a Hero's Hope
'The Hero's Revenge' is the third episode of Minecraft: Story Mode Final Season - The Return Of Soren Fanmade. It was initially released on December 29, 2019 'Characters' Main characters: *Male Jesse (In Original) *Female Jesse (In Alternative) *Ivor *Gabriel The Warrior *Magnus The Rogue (In Original) *Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer (In Alternative) Antagonist: *'TBS' aka 'The Black Shadow' *Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer ('TBS' Possessed in Original) *Magnus The Rogue ('TBS' Possessed in Alternative) Secondary characters: * Radar *Bluegirl (In Original) *Axel (In Original) *Olivia (In Original) *Nikki (In Original) *ImScottJones (In Alternative) Cameos: * Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer (Flashback) * Magnus The Rogue (Flashback) * Petra (Flashback) * Lukas (Flashback) * Reuben (Flashback) * Soren The Archietect (Mentioned) * Milo (Flashback) * Isa The Founder (Flashback) * Cassie Rose (Flashback) * StampyLongHead (Flashback) * StacyPlays (Flashback) * CaptainSparklez (Flashback in Alternative) * Romeo (Flashback) * Jack (Flashback) 'Trivia' * It was confirmed that the death scene will be appear in this episode from the previous episode. It is now revealed that Radar died when he suffocated on the gravel pit. * On the gravel pit trap scene, it is almost to Cassie Rose's trap. It is also mentioned when Jesse reminds about trying to compare the gravel trap and Cassie's trap and Jesse confirmed that Cassie isn't a culprit for killing Radar since she hadn't get back. * Scott, aka ImScottJones, is a youtuber/OC and first appearance on this episode, however it only appears on the alternative version * There are probably only two 'TBS' when they're show on this episode and the ending of the previous. It was confirmed that one is the main 'TBS' aka the boss and the other one is the assistant 'TBS' * It was confirmed that Ellegaard/Magnus has been possessed and the assistant of the main 'TBS' * It is impossible how Ellegaard/Magnus came back to life before she/he got possessed. Accourding to the creator, BlueGirlAwesome, there will have some answers on the episode of Journey To The End * The possessed Ellegaard/Magnus is the only 'TBS' who don't remember about the past memories and her/his weakness is trying to remember when Jesse found it, aside from the possessed Axel who only remembered about Jesse, the present event, and everything during the play and his weakness is being kicked out by Petra before he returned to his normal self. * The title of this episode had been changed when the creator, BlueGirlAwesome, thought that it is not perfect for the story so she changed it 'Hero's Revenge' to 'Tragedy of a Hero's Hope' because this story has a lots of suspense and tragic moments. * On the scene of the alternative version where Jesse fell down to the pit of water with bubble columns, it was now removed because the fans of BlueGirlAwesome said that on the game of Minecraft, the bubble columns from the magma blocks can only give oxygen to a drowned person to survive underwater, so the creator, BlueGirlAwesome, added the scene of Jesse fell down to the empty pit and blacked out. * Since the latest update of Minecraft (1.15 version) had been released when the creator, Mojang, satisfied it, BlueGirlAwesome added the feature on her fanmade season. Video